Infants and toddlers are curious by nature. A frequent target of their fascination is the household toilet bowl and the flush handle in particular. This is especially true during the potty training phase when children are within finger's reach of the toilet's handle.
Quite often children, before a guardian can see them, will place foreign items into the toilet bowl (toys, phones, washcloths, food, etc.) and then flush the handle simply to see how it works or because they find it enjoyable. Unfortunately, such action often causes blocked pipes, sewage line, septic tank, or toilet bowl damage, water overflow, and loss of valuables. Moreover, it is an unnecessary waste of Earth's most precious resource.
The financial expense can be a crushing blow for today's working families who are struggling to make ends meet. Not to mention the aggravation, time wasted, and inconvenience that a flushing “disaster” can create.
To prevent a child from flushing unwanted objects down the drain, there exist toilet lid locks, which attempt to render the water inside the toilet bowl inaccessible to them. But this type of product does in no way prevent a child from accessing the toilet handle. Most importantly, and for obvious reasons, a toilet lid lock cannot aide in the critical process of potty training, when a child must be seated atop an open toilet to “do his business”.